


Learning To Love Again

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: You're the new substitute teacher at the school. You're a huge fan of the band KISS, and your interest peaks when you get word that Paul Stanley's son goes to the school. After a few encounters, you start to question if the relationship that your already in is really a loving one.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up in bed, on the first day of school, your first day as a substitute teacher. Granted you doubted that you would be getting a position today since it was the first day, but you were ready to fill in for anyone.

You crawled across your bed and grabbed your phone, clicking off the alarm that was blaring from your phone, as you checked your email, and saw that one of the schools had emailed you to come in today.

You got up out of bed, as you grabbed your robe that was hanging off a chair and put it on, as you walked into your tiny kitchen to start making coffee, as you turned on the television, and made yourself a quick breakfast of Cheerios, as you sat down on the couch, as you surfed through your social media, liking photos.

As you scrolled through your Instagram feed, you saw that someone posted a photo of Paul Stanley, the frontman of the band KISS, as you caught yourself involuntarily smiling at the photo as you liked the photo.

The coffeemaker started to purculate as you ate your bowl of Cheerios, before you went to drop the bowl into the sink, and pulled a cup from the cupboard, as you poured yourself a cup of coffee, as you switched on a playlist of songs.

You walked into the bathroom and put the cup of coffee on the sink counter as you stripped off your clothes as you started singing to "Detroit Rock City" as you turned the volume up on the phone, as you turned on the water in the shower and slipped in, washing the grime off of you, as you started to put shampoo into your hair.

\---

Paul woke up abruptly from his sleep, as he was shaken from sleep, as he opened his eyes and saw his young son, Evan pulling his arm.

"Daddy, why are you asleep? School starts at 8:45?" Evan asked as Paul looked at his 6 years old concerned face, as he looked at the clock that read 8 o' clock.

"Crap! I thought I set the alarm last night!" Paul said as he got up and picked up Evan as he really looked at him this time.

"You're already dressed," Paul said as Evan looked at him with a smile.

"I wanted to get ready, so I'm not late for my first day of 1st grade," Evan said proudly, as Paul set him down.

"Go watch some cartoons, while I get ready, and get your lunch ready," Paul said as he pushed Evan into the direction of the door, as Evan got the hint and ran out of the room, and down towards the living room, as Paul sprinted to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

\--

"Hey Y/N, why are you here?" the teacher, Julie, that you had shadowed the previous year during the credential program asked, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, as she went to sit down at one of the tables in the teachers' lounge.

"I got an email to come in and sub for someone." You answered, as you went to put your lunch in the fridge, as you went to sit down next to her.

"Funny, whose class is it?" Julie asked as she took a sip of her coffee, as you pulled up the email from your phone.

"Greg's class." You answered to a roll of your eyes, as you finally recognized the last name of the name of the man you were filling in for.

"I bet you he's out of the first day cause he had a few too many," Julie said as you laughed lightly.

"Oh, i wouldn't doubt that." You replied as you both shared a laugh.

"Your filling in for Greg?" Another teacher, Rob, asked as he came up to sit at their table.

"Yeah." You answered hesitantly, as you played with the sleeve on your button-down shirt.

"I saw some of the class lists for this year, Paul Stanley's son is in Greg's class," Rob said with a smile on his face.

"Wait, Paul Stanley, as in KISS, has a son that is going to this school?" You asked as you saw Julie giving you an intrigued look at your response.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?" Julie asked with a small smile on her face, as she elbowed you in the side.

"What?" Rob asked, not understanding.

"Oh, she's like, the biggest fan of KISS ever. Last year when she was shadowing me, she wouldn't stop talking about the band." Julie said with a smile, as you rolled your eyes.

"Ok, you're making me sound like a crazy person. I just like their music." You replied, feeling your face get hot.

"Ok, you just like the music," Julie answered sarcastically.

Suddenly, your very interesting day, went straight to exciting with the possibility of running into Paul Stanley.

\--

"I promise that I'll set my alarm for tomorrow morning, so this won't happen again," Paul said as he looked back in the rearview mirror at Evan, who looked nervous.

"I don't want to be late on the first day, daddy," Evan replied, as Paul sighed, as he looked down at the clock in the car and saw that the clock read 8:30 am

"We'll get there in time buddy, don't worry," Paul said reassuringly, as he punched his foot into the gas pedal once the signal that they were stopped at turned green.

\--

"Alright, come on everyone, come on in." You said as you opened the door, as the students came pouring in from the playground.

You closed the door once the last kid came into the room, as they were all looking for where their assigned seat was, as you went to put your phone in the desk.

As you looked at the classroom, you saw that everyone had found their seat, but noticed at Evan's was empty, but shook off the thought, as you started passing out an assignment for the class to work on, as you called up to the front office to see if they got a call that Evan would be absent today.

"Hey, I'm substituting for Greg today, and I'm just calling to check to see if an Evan Stanley was called in as being absent today." You said over the phone, as you looked out at the other side of the classroom, where the sliding glass door was, and smiled to yourself, as you saw none other than Paul Stanley walking quickly, as he held onto his son's hand, as he was looking for Evan's classroom.

"You know what, nevermind about that, Evan just showed up." You said as you hung up the phone, as you walked around the classroom checking on the students' work.

The door to the classroom opened, as Evan walked in and went right to the unoccupied chair, as he started talking with other kids in the class, as you noticed Paul still standing outside the room, and still holding the door open with a smile on his face, as you walked up.

"I was just calling the office to check to see if he was going to be absent from class today." You said, as you looked up at Paul, and felt the nerves rushing in, as you felt your face get hot again.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to set the alarm. But i take it you aren't Mr. Crews?" Paul asked rhetorically, as he smiled at you, and you felt yourself smiling involuntarily, as you watched as he looked you up and down, and you breathed a sigh of relief that you had put out clothes last night to wear, and they were appropriate work clothes but showed off your curves.

You caught yourself checking him out as well, as you took in his all-black attire, from his black v-neck t-shirt, to the almost skin-tight black pants, and black shoes.

You stopped yourself before you started drooling outwardly, as your eyes landed back on Paul's face, and you saw that he had noticed you checking him out, as his head was tilted to the side.

"Well I won't keep you, but I have to say I really hope that Mr. Crews is out sick more if the substitutes are as cute as you," Paul said as he smiled one last time, before he put on his sunglasses and walked away from the classroom, as you closed the door, and took a few breaths before going back to check the kids work as a thought went over you.

He's coming back this afternoon to pick up Evan. He's going to be the death of me


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a good time since you had really any contact with Paul Stanley after the first day. Even when he came to pick up Evan after the day was over, you were busy talking with colleagues that you didn't even have time to talk.

And when you looked in his direction anyhow, he didn't look too happy.

"Hey? Y/N? Earth to Y/N? Where's your head at?" Julie asked, as you shook your head trying to get Paul's face out of your mind, because you had never seen him pissed, granted you were a fan, so of course you only know ¼ of what he really is like.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you talking about?" You asked with a small, apologetic smile at your mentor-turned friend at work.

"No, your not deflecting. Tell me, were you thinking about him again?" Julie asked you, as she sipped her cup of coffee, waiting for anything.

"Julie, I'm not thinking about him, so I'm definitely not talking about him." You said as Julie rolled her eyes.

"Your thinking about when he came to pick up Evan aren't you." Julie said as your eyes widened, cause you thought you didn't see anyone notice her reaction.

"What?" You asked trying to understand how she noticed.

"Really? You think you aren't that hard to read. Rob noticed cause he was trying to tell you about a faculty meeting that subs are suppose to come to and noticed you staring in his general direction." Julie explained with a smile, as you turned in your chair to look back at Rob, who looked nervously in your direction, as you smiled at Rob.

"Well now I know that Rob is a gossip. Yes I was thinking about that. He was nice during the morning, despite being late, and then when he came back he looked really pissed off." You explain.

"Wait, did he flirt with you that morning?" Julie asked as you shrugged your shoulders.

"Maybe." you replied as Julie raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's moving fast." Julie said as you looked at her confused.

"Oh don't tell me the biggest KISS fan doesn't know. He got divorced from his wife, whats-her-name..." Julie trailed off trying to remember the name.

"Pamela Bowden. Holy crap, how didn't i know that?" You ask more to yourself.

"Maybe because you started a new job?" Julie answered with a shrug of her shoulders, as she looked down at her lesson plan for the day.

" 'Cause to be honest when you, when I started teaching I had a lot hobbies that fell to the wayside. Yes I have my weekends but sometimes they get occupied with grading." Julie confessed, as you nodded, understanding.

"You haven't seen him since though?" Julie asked in an interested tone, as she looked up from her lesson plan.

"Unless you count me seeing him when we were all talking together and he walked by, no." You said as you sighed.

"You are so into him." Julie said with a small laugh as you narrowed your eyes at him.

"I'm a fan, what's so wrong about that?" You asked, as Julie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, your just a fan. Although he did flirt with you, did you flirt back at him?" Julie asked, as you shook your head.

"Well I checked him out, does that count?" You asked, as you smirked at Julie.

"You didn't!" Julie replies, closing her lesson plan, and now has her undivided attention on you now.

"Well he checked me out first." You admit with a shrug of your shoulders, as the sound of the bell brought you out of your daze, thinking back on the first day.

"Tell me more about it at lunch ok?" julie asks as you both stand up to walk out of the teachers' lounge and to your respective classrooms.

\--

3pm

You waited in the class as the last kid was picked up by their parent, as you picked up your purse from underneath the teachers' desk and locked both doors to the classroom. You locked the front door of the classroom behind you, as you walked to the front of the school to drop off the key to the front office.

You sighed as you exited the office, and walked up the stairs that led to the front of the school where your car was parked for the day. You felt so tired, that it seemed like you were dragging your feet against the concrete, and one second you were walking upright, almost to your car, and the next second your foot twists underneath you and you fall on the ground, dropping your purse and all its contents across the sidewalk.

You closed your eyes hoping the pain wouldn't hit you, but it did.

You groaned, as your hand went towards your ankle. You moved to get up on your feet, and fell back down once you tried to put your weigh on your hurt ankle, you felt a presence behind you.

"Miss Y/N!" You heard Evan cry, as he came into your view, the little boy's concerned face looking at you, as you tried to smile against the pain.

"Evan get her stuff together." You heard, as you tried to turn your head in the direction of Paul's voice, and you saw Evan start to pick up all of your belongings that fell out of your purse.

"Ok, I'm going to pick you up." Paul said as you felt his arms go around you, as he easily picked you up off the ground, and have you on your feet, and leaning most, if not all of your weight on him.

"Looks like you'll be needing a ride home." Paul said with a smile as he looked down at you.

"No, that's ok---" You start to say, as you watch as Paul shakes his head.

"Nope we are driving you home. You can't even put your weight on that ankle." Paul said as he turned both of you in the opposite direction of where your car was parked, as you started to hobble to keep up with Paul's pace, despite the fact that he was trying to walk slowly for you. As you suddenly where in his arms, bridal style, as he walked the two of you to the car, with Evan walking next to Paul, with your purse in his little hands.

Paul unlocked the doors to the black suburban, as he opened the door behind the passenger door, for Evan to get into, and then the passenger door, as he deposited you on the seat.

"You know it's a good thing that you twisted your ankle on a friday." Paul said as he strapped Evan into his car seat, as you tried to not stretch your leg, in fear of hurting your ankle further, as Paul closed both doors and walked over to the drivers side and hopped into the seat, as he looked at you through his blacked-out sunglasses.

"So where to Y/N?" He asked, as you stopped and looked at him, totally not prepared for the answer that came out of your mouth.

\--

Monday Morning...

You stepped out of your car with a smile on your face, as you grabbed your purse and walked to the teachers' lounge, as you felt someone elbow you in your side.

"Someone is happy on a monday." Julie said to you, as your smile just got wider.

"Well the weekend looked bleak friday afternoon, but took a very interesting turn." You explain, as you look over at your friend.

"Ok, did you get some over the weekend or what?" She asked, as you shrugged your shoulders, and shook your head.

"You won't believe me, but twisting my ankle friday, has to be the best thing that's happened to me." You say, as you walk down the steps that took you down to the front of the office, as you and Julie both looked back as a car parked in front of the school.

Paul stepped out of the drivers' side and waved in your direction, as he went to get Evan quickly out of the car, as Julie stopped walking to watch this.

"Hey Y/N. How's the ankle?" Paul asked as you smiled.

"Better than before. Thanks for the save friday. And thank you Evan for helping me to." You say, as you leaned down to talk to Evan, as he smiled in return, before walking with his dad to the playground to play before school started.

"Wait, Paul helped you with your ankle? He was your knight in shining armor?" Julie listed off, as she pushed you slightly to continue walking.

"Well yeah, and he kinda drove me to his house." You admit, as Julie took ahold of your elbow.

"Before we get any further into this story, I need coffee." Julie said as you two walk to the teachers' lounge, as Julie quickly poured two cups of coffee and sat down across from you.

"Alright you better have more than that Y/N." Julie stated as she passed you your cup of coffee.

"There is more. I stayed over the weekend cause i couldn't put any weight on my ankle." You admit with a small smile before taking a sip of your coffee, as you watch with satisfaction when Julie's eyes went wide.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat in the teachers' lounge, looking back at Julie with a sense of satisfaction at her surprised expression at your admission.

"You stayed over? What else happened?" Julie said completely on the edge of her seat, as you shrugged your shoulders.

"I stayed over until sunday, i slept in a guest room. And we talked." you said simply, not wanting to give any of the details away, as your phone buzzed, as you looked at it and sighed, as you clicked on the 'Do Not Disturb' mode, as you shook your head, as your mood went from smug to feeling like you had a pit in your stomach.

"What?" Julie asked, as she saw your eyes glaze over, as you went to stand up, as she grabbed your arm softly.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's just my boyfriend." You say in a dismissive tone.

"What did he text you?" Julie asked, as you tried to protest, as she grabbed your phone and saw the text that he had sent you a minute ago, as your phone buzzes again, with another text from him.

Where are you? You didn't text me back. The text read.

"It's nothing. He just wants to know where I am, since i wasn't at my apartment this weekend." You explain.

"Is he always like this?" Julie asks.

"Not really." you reply, as you take your phone from her hand, as the bell rang.

"I have to go, before the kids get to the classroom, I promise I'll tell you all the details about the weekend during lunch ok?" You promise, trying to change the topic, before you walk out of the teachers' lounge.

\--

You sigh as the bell for lunch rings, as all the students run out of the classroom.

I already know the interrogation is going to begin as soon as I walk into that teachers' lounge. You think, as you walk down the hallway.

As soon as you open the door, you hear shouting in the teachers' lounge.

"Where is she? Where is Y/N? I need to speak with her?" You hear his voice and immediately going into panic-mode.

He's here, at your work. You think, as you walk into the teachers' lounge and see him, sticking out since he's the only one wearing a suit, as he's arguing with one of your colleagues as he turns around and locks eyes with you, as his expression darkens, as he walks out of the teachers' lounge, past you as he grabs your arm.

"Why didn't you text me back? You weren't at your apartment the whole weekend." he says, as your heartbeat accelerates.

He's at my work. The only place that i felt like myself. You think.

"Y/N? Y/N? Answer me! Where were you over the weekend, huh?" he asks as hes snapping his fingers in front of your face.

"I tripped on friday, and sprained my ankle. I couldn't walk, so a student's parent took me to their house until i could walk." You explain, as his eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh." he said, not believing you.

"I knew i couldn't leave you alone. I go away for a conference, and you fool around behind my back." he says, as you flinch, as he grabs for your arm again.

You try and pry his hand off your arm, as he starts walking, practically dragging you behind him, as he starts walking back to the front of the school.

"Y/N?" you hear behind, you as you look behind you and see Julie trying to catch up with you, as he opens the passenger door, and puts you in the car, as you watch as Julie starts running towards the car, as he drives away with you, as the child-proof lock click on, as you slump back into the car, thinking about the weekend, and how you didn't think this would have happened.

\--

The previous friday....

You were in the passenger seat of Paul's suburban, as he was driving you back to his house, since you sprained your ankle and couldn't walk.

"So I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in until your ankle gets better." Paul explains, as you try to not groan at the pain.

You notice Paul checking the time on the dash, as he started to go faster.

"Evan's mom is supposed to pick him up at 3:30pm." He explains, as you groan when you accidentally stretch your ankle when you move to lean your head against the passenger door.

"Dad, is Miss Y/L/N ok?" Evan asked from the back seat, as Paul looks back at him through the rearview mirror.

"She's fine, just a sprained ankle." Paul explains, as he turns a corner into a gated community, as he stops so the security guard can open up the gate, and once the gate opened Paul sped the truck down the road, and turned into the driveway, as your eyes widened at the size of the house.

"Alright, I'm going to get Evan into the house first, then I'll come back and get you." Paul explained as he got out of the car, and got Evan out of his carseat. You watched as Evan held onto your purse like his life depended on it, as you smiled at that.

Once Paul got him inside, he came back and helped you out of the car, and walked with you up the steps and into the house, as you looked at the expansive living room.

"This is your house?" You ask, as he walked you over to the couch and sat you down.

"Im going to get you some ice for that ankle." he said as he went to the kitchen, as you heard the front door open.

"Paul! Paul, I'm here to pick up Evan." you heard, as you heard the click of heels against the hardwood flooring.

"Who are you?" you heard, as the person, Pam you assumed asked, as she walked into your line of sight, as she looked down at you laid out on the floor.

"I'm---" You start to say as Evan came running into the room.

"Mom!" he said excited, as he smiled up at her, and then at you.

"This is Miss Y/LN, shes a teacher at my school." he explains, as he looks over at you, as you see Pam's expression go from happy to cynical when she notices that Evan isn't looking at her.

"Where's your dad?" Pam asked, as she walked into the kitchen and heard them start talking.

"Are you going to be ok Miss Y/L/N?" Evan asked as you nodded.

"Of course, I'll be back at school on monday. Promise." You say, as you hear Paul and Pam's voices get louder, as Evan flinches, as he starts looking sad.

"You want to sit on the couch with me? Maybe watch some tv while you wait for your mom?" You ask, as Evan nodded, as he slowly sat next to you on the couch, and turns on cartoons until Pam comes into the living room.

"Come on Evan, let's go." she says in a clipped tone, as he hops off the couch.

"Bye." he says as he goes to walk out with his mom.

"Bye, see you monday." You say as you look back at him, until Pam closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." Paul says just as the door closes, and you didn't realize that he was standing next to you, with an ice pack in his hand, as he applies it to your ankle.

"No it's fine." You say, as you see him shake his head.

"You didn't hear what she was saying?" Paul asked, as you looked up and saw the worried look on his face.

"She thinks we are involved. And didn't want Evan 'exposed to that type of behavior'" he said air-quoting, as you look at him, and start laughing, as he looks back at you surprised.

"Sorry, it's just, you and me. No." You say, as his expression doesn't change.

"Have you looked at yourself?" He asks, as he wraps the ice pack with a towel.

"What are you talking about?" you ask right back. "I mean have you seen yourself?" you ask him, as he rolls his eyes.

"When most people see me, they just see a whole lot of money." he explains, diverting the question.

"Let's get you in the guest room, and i'll get you some aspirin for the pain." he says as you nod, as he picks you up and takes you to the guest room.

You don't notice how his facial expression changed when he sees the healing bruises on your upper arm.

He walks into the guest room with you in his arms, as he sets you down on the bed.

"I'll go get some aspirin." He says as he pulls the covers over you and walks out of the room to go get the aspirin and some water.

You look down at your sleeve and notice that the healed bruises were showing. You pulled the shirt sleeve down further to cover it up, as he walks back in with the aspirin and a glass of water and hands it to you.

"So how long has that been going on. I'm guessing your boyfriend." he says as he sits down on the bed and looks at you.

"He's been away at a conference for his work." you say in a shaky voice.

"It's been nice this past week not having to worry." you add, as you hear your phone ring in your purse that was on the nightstand next to you, as you grab for it, and unlock it, and sigh at the number calling you.

"Its him isn't it." Paul says, as he takes your phone, and you think he's going to answer the call but he hits the 'Ignore' button and puts it back into your purse.

"Take the aspirin and go to sleep. Don't answer any calls or texts from him." he says in a concerned tone.

"What are you--" you were going to ask as he shook his head.

"I'm just going to call someone, get some rest." he says, as he leaves the guest room as you pop the aspirin, and feel a wave of drowsiness hit you, as you lean back and fall asleep before the aspiring can even kick in.

\--

1 hour later...

You wake up smelling food, as you try and move to your side and wince at the pain coming from your ankle, as you feel the ice on your ankle.

Must've come in and replaced the other ice pack. You thought, as you moved yourself in a sitting position, as you grabbed your phone from your purse and saw that there was 6 missed calls and an abundance of texts from your boyfriend, Andrew.

You go to text back, when you hear Paul walking down the hall, and quickly go to put your phone back in your purse before he saw.

"Hey, your up." he said, as he walked into the room with a tray of food in his hands.

"Yeah, thanks for the ice pack." You say as you wiggle your toes underneath the blanket, as he placed the tray on your lap, as he grabbed his plate off the tray, and went to sit on the bed, and started eating his dinner.

"So, what did you do after you left my room?" you asked, curious if he did anything since he found out about the bruises.

"Nothing, just made dinner." Paul said in a casual tone, as you saw something in his eyes, as he went to turn on the tv in the room.

"You know you can stay here a long as you like." Paul said as he looked back at you seriously.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine." You say, as Paul nods his head.

"Alright, but give me your phone." he says, as you grab your phone.

"I'm going to give you my cell and house number, call if anything happens. I'll pick up anytime." Paul says as you unlock your phone and he starts adding his numbers into your phone.

"Thanks, but i don't think I'm going to need it." you say, as you shake your head.

"I'm very serious. Call me anytime." he said as he moved to sit next to you, as you raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? You have a sprained ankle, you really think I'm just going to let you lay in bed in my house alone." he explains as he turns back to watch tv as you smile at him.

\--

You think back on the weekend, with Paul being so nice to you, as an idea comes to you, as Andrew is driving you both back to your apartment.

"I can't believe you didn't answer any of my calls or texts! You know your always suppose to answer and check-in with me." Andrew says, as he continues to rant, while driving, as you slowl move to put your hand into your purse and go through your contacts and dial Paul's number, and take your hand out of your purse.

\--

Paul was at home, as his phone starts ringing and it reads your number.

"Y/N." he says as he just hears Andrew's voice yelling at you.

"You were at someone's house the entire weekend because you sprained your ankle while on school grounds. Like you really expect me to believe that? You know when we get home, your going to learn your lesson Y/N, and maybe next time you won't ignore your phone." Paul heard Andrew say, as Paul stayed on the other end of the phone and started to dial another number on the home phone.

"Hi, this is Paul, remember what I called you about? Well I need you to meet me at Evan's school to get some information." Paul said before he got a reply and hung up the home phone, as he continued listening to the call on the cell phone.

\--

Once Andrew drove you back to your apartment he got out of the car, and opened the passenger side door, and pulled you out of the car, and pushed you towards the apartment building and up the stairs.

Please Paul, help me. You thought, as you tried to talk.

"Andrew, please stop." you started to say, as he stepped away and you dropped your purse and whispered your address and apartment number into the phone, hoping that he would hear it.

\--

Once you got up to your apartment, Andrew pushed you inside, as he locked the door behind him.

"Now that we are finally alone..." Andrew said as he trailed off taking off his coat, as you flinched, and made a run for the bathroom.

You were a step away from grabbing the bathroom doorknob, when you felt his arm go around your waist.

"You think you can hide, run away from me?" he asked, as you tried fighting him off, as he threw you on the bed.

"I hurt my ankle, and a student's parent let me stay with them over the weekend. That's the truth." you explain again, as he shakes his head.

"Your lying, and you know it." Andrew says, just as you hear the front door's lock break loose, as the door swings open.

Andrew turns at the sound, and gets pulled off of you.

"Who are you?" Andrew asks, as he tries to fight back against the man, whose hold just tightens around him.

"Miss are you ok?" the man asks as he holds andrew like him fighting was nothing.

"Yes..." you say weakly, as your eyebrows furrow at this person that came into your apartment and pulled andrew off of you.

"The cops will be on their way." The man said as Andrew started to yell at the man.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Andrew was yelling at him, as the man that was restraining Andrew looked directly at you.

"I was hired to follow you, make sure nothing bad happened to you." the man explained, as his line of sight went from looking at you to looking outside the apartment.

"Sir, I told you to wait in the car---" the man said, as you saw Paul walk into the apartment.

"Yeah well I don't really listen to orders Larry you know that." Paul said, as his face turned dar, as he looked at Andrew, who looked like a fish out of water when he realized who Paul was.

Paul turned from him, and looked at you as his face turned a complete 180, as he picked you up.

"Come on, your staying with me." Paul said, as he carried you out of your apartment, as the weight that was on your chest started to lighten, knowing that you were safe, finally safe.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later...

You woke up laughing from the dream you had, which was a great change to how it had been for the past week, where you would wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. The same one that would repeat every night. WHere you would dream about the situation if Paul, and who you would later find out to be a bodyguard that he has on retainer to come and get you from the apartment.

It was the same routine from the past week, you would go to sleep, and wake up from the nightmare and Paul would come in to calm you down.

Which was what you thought about when you heard the master bedroom door open and him walking quickly down the hallway, and knocked on the door before he opened it, dressed in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked as he walked in as you were wiping the tears from your eyes.

"No I'm fine. I actually woke up laughing from a dream. It was...interesting to say the least." you reply, as Paul looks at you, with an unconvinced look.

"You sure?" Paul asked, as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, not to be weird but you were in my dream it was quite hilarious." You say, as you start thinking back on the dream, as Paul goes to sit on the bed, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh really? What was i doing?" he asks with genuine amusement in his face, as you start laughing.

"Well i was at a KISS concert with a friend of mine, and for some reason there was an intermission and you were walking around without your makeup, and my friend was going to ask you if you, were well, you. She walked over talked to you, and came back saying that you told her that you weren't Paul Stanley. That you get that from everyone. And i was looking behind her and i saw that you were laughing about it, cause i knew it was you, and she was being really naive about it. And then i woke up laughing." You explain with a smile, as you see Paul narrow his eyes at this description.

"So what? Do you see me actually doing that or?" he asks as you start laughing.

"Yes, yes I do." you reply, as you sigh.

"I'm sorry that i woke you up, and that I've woken you up every night this past week." You say sincerely.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've been in an unimaginable situation." He said, as he places his hand on top of yours that was lying on the bed.

Once his hand touched yours you moved your hand away, as your thoughts went back to earlier in the week...

\--

"Your going to be ok? Your staying with me." you heard from Paul as you felt him holding you closer to his chest, as he went down the stairs to your apartment building, faster than you ever thought anyone could.

"How--" you started to ask, as Paul put you in the back of his car.

"You really think i would let you walking around knowing that someone was hurting you? I called Lee to meet you up at your apartment." Paul explained, as he started the ignition, and started to drive back to his house, when something dawned on you.

"Amanda! She was supposed to be in the apartment." you said aloud, as a feeling of dreaded coursed through you at the thought of what had happened to your roommate.

You started checking yourself over to see if you had your phone on you, when you realized that it was in your purse, in the apartment, as you saw Paul looking back at you, with a worried expression on his face through the rearview mirror.

"Here. make sure she's ok." he said as he passed you his cellphone, as you quickly dialed her number that you remembered by heart, as it rang. Once. twice. As you seemed to hold your breath waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" you heard on the line, as you sighed.

"Amanda, this is Y/N. where are you?" you asked.

"At the market like i always am after work. Your calling me pretty early? You still at work?" she asked.

"No, Amanda, Andrew came back early from his conference, and he showed up at the school." You start to explain.

"HE WHAT?" Amanda yelled into the phone so loud, followed by a string of expletives that were so bad you thought that a sailor would blush hearing it.

"Damnit, knew he would go all psychotic about last weekend." Amanda said, knowing that you had stayed at Paul's since you sprained your ankle.

"I know, I thought that maybe if i just explained the situation--" you started to say, as it dawned on Amanda.

"He dragged you off the school property didn't he?" she asked rhetorically, as you heard what almost sounded like a growl from your roommate.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as you didn't want to think about what he would've done, if he hadn't been interrupted, as you caught Paul's eye in the rearview mirror, as he stopped at the gate to get into the gated area that led to his home.

"I'm fine, Paul, well his bodyguard showed up before anything could happen." You explained simply, as you heard Amanda sigh on the other end.

"I knew the super would take forever with that lock change." Amanda said, you knowing that she was shaking her head on the other end of that phone.

"Even though we told him about our situation, and that we needed the locks changed. I'm definitely getting us mace before I leave. And don't you worry I'm not going back there until the locks get changed and I know Andrew is locked up." Amanda said, which reassured you, as you sighed. You winced at the pain that was started to radiate throughout your body, as the back door opened up, Paul took the phone from your hand, as his eyes raked your body before he turned away and started talking to your roommate, before you felt drowsiness overtake your body, as you closed your eyes. You heard Paul end the call, and pick you up in his arms.

\--

You woke up later, and from what you could tell it was evening, as you move against the sheet and turned to the side and noticed that the pillow smelled like Paul, as you moved to sit up.

"Your awake." you hear, as you look towards the direction of his voice, which was oddly coming from what you assumed was a walk-in closet, as you went to shake your head at your thought, because of course Paul Stanley had a walk-in closet, as he walked out, with clothes in his hands, and a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, one second I'm awake and bam i was out." as you took the opportunity to look him up and down when he turned away, to place the clothes on a nearby dresser, as you saw that he had changed from the skinny jeans and was wearing a loose fitting shirt and pajama pants.

"I found some clothes for you. So whenever you feel ready, you can change in the bathroom. You can walk right?" he asked.

Which made sense. He instinctively picked you up when he came running into the apartment, so he doesn't know the extent of your injuries.

"I can, I just feel like i got hit by a semi-truck." You replied, as you pulled the covers off of you and slowly swung your legs over the side of the bed and get up, leaning against the nightstand next to the bed, as Paul watched tentatively, as you waved him off.

"I'll be fine." You say, as you take the clothes that were on top of the dresser and walked into the bathroom.

"Alright just call me and I'll come up." you heard Paul's voice say before you heard him walk out of his room.

You were thankful that today you chose to wear a button-down shirt to work, since you had little faith in raising your arms, as you start to unbutton the shirt and pulled it slowly off your body.

You caught a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror and saw the bruising that was all over your arms, and up your sides, and you sighed.

Next was the pants that went, as you looked at the clothes that Paul had given you. Which was a button-down shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms, that seemed like the same pair that he was wearing, you smiled at the gesture of him giving you a shirt that wouldn't make you wince in pain from putting it on.

After buttoning up the shirt a modest amount, you put on the pants, which didn't want to stay on your smaller frame, and you tried to roll them up, as a sharp pain coarsed through your wrist.

"Paul? Can i get some help?" You shouted out, as you heard his feet walk across the wood flooring, as he opened the bathroom door, and looked down at you, trying to hold the pants up.

"sorry , i should've given you a pair with drawstring." He says, as you can tell he's trying not to laugh at your situation, as you try to control your breathing once you feel his hands on your sides, as he takes the pants and rolls them up for you.

You notice his facial expression though, as he stands straight again. And you immediately know why.

He saw the bruises on your sides.

You watch as his expression goes dark, something that you never thought he could ever possess to have.

He balls his hands into fists at his sides for a second, as he unclenches them, and just like that the expression is gone, and he's smiling at you.

"Come on, I made dinner since you've been out." he says, as he holds his hand out for you take, as you look at it questioningly.

One second you let him help you with your pants and now you won't take his hand, what the hell Y/N? You think, as you blink, and take his hand.

You walk behind him slowly down the stairs, as you take this opportunity to actually look at your surroundings.

Granted, you had been their a week ago, but had not gotten the chance to move from the couch to the bathroom on the first floor, hopping ridiculously the entire time.

But now you were seeing the entire house.

"This is a beautiful home." You say quietly, as you notice Paul was already down the stairs and was looking at you, watching you take in your surroundings.

"Well I would hope so, cost me a lot of money." He replied, as he smiled endearingly at you.

"Yeah well you've seen where I live, so you comparing that to this, is like living in a shoebox." You reply, as you try to not think about having to go back there when you finally are better, as you see him make a face at that.

"Trust me, i know how it is. Lived in an apartment growing up with my parents. It was the definition of a shoebox." Paul replied, as he started walking towards the kitchen, as you followed behind him slowly.

Once you came into the kitchen you felt your mouth start to water at the smells, as you looked down at the expansive table and saw that there were two plates already made up at one end of the table.

Before you went to sit down, Paul moved your chair back for you, as you smiled at the gesture, as you watched as he went to sit at the head of the table, next to you.

You looked down at the full-plate of food, as you look at it instantly started eating, feeling as though you had not had this much food in a long time.

"You do realize that I'm not taking it away from you. You can take your time and eat." Paul said with a slight laugh, as he ate the food on his plate, as you engaged in minor small talk.

"By the way, the guys are going to be coming over in a couple of days. I tried to explain the situation, but Gene can kind of get pushie when it comes to dates for things." Paul mentioned, as you nodded your head, not really taking in the information, as you devoured your plate.

In a matter of minutes, you ate the entire plate of food, as you realized you barely tasted any of the food, you ate so fast.

You looked up from the plate, and you saw that Paul was smiling as he ate.

"Sorry, i was just really hungry." You admit, as his smile when wider.

"No, i take that as a compliment. Now that I'm spending more time with Evan I needed to really learn how to cook, so this served as a practice run." He explained as he finished his last bite and went to stand up to take your plate with his to the sink.

"How are you feeling?" He asked you, as he started to wash the dishes from dinner.

"I'm ok--" you started to say as a wave of nausea washed over you, as you saw Paul turn around as you felt yourself running to the bathroom that was near the living room.

You threw the door open, as you felt your dinner coming back up.

You rested your head against the faucet, sighing as the cold metal made contact with your sweaty skin, when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Y/n, are you ok?" he said, as you looked in the mirror, and saw that he looked worried.

"I think I ate too fast." you answer simply, as you run water to rinse your mouth out, as you raised your head, and saw a look on his face that you couldn't detect, as you felt another wave of nausea come around.

"Y/n" you heard Paul said as you felt his hand on your back, as you vomited again, as you felt her hand leave your back.

You heard him open up a cabinet, and grabbed a rag, as he ran it under the water, as he pressed it against your forehead.

"Come on, let's get you to lay down." Paul said, as he slowly started to walk out of the bathroom, as he placed your arm around his shoulders, as you both walked to the guest bedroom.

He helped you lay down on the bed.

"Thank you." You say weakly, as you looked up at him, as he tucked the blankets around you.

"Rest. I'll be back in a couple hours. I have some calls to make." He said as he touched the side of your face, before he kissed the top of your head, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

No later than 5 minutes after that, you were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up the next morning, still feeling sore, but better than the day before. You rolled over slowly to get out of the bed and saw that the clothes that you came to the house wearing were sitting on the dresser.

You walked to the dresser, and grabbed the clothes and went to change, as your ears perked up at the sound of a guitar strumming.

You were doing up the last button on your shirt as you walked out of the guest bedroom, and down the stairs where Paul was sitting in the living room with an acoustic guitar in his arms as he absentmindedly strummed a random melody on it.

“Good morning.” You say, as he raises his head, at your voice.

“Good morning Y/n” he said as he smiled at you, as you took in what he was wearing, which was a black tank top and spandex, as you felt your eyes land on the lower half of him, which was also covered by the guitar, as your eyes went up to his face, as he was smiling at you.

“Went to the gym earlier, came home and i felt like playing around. Helps me think.” Paul explained, as he got up moving the guitar onto the couch.

“I made coffee.” he continues, as he stands in front of you, as you start to feel nervous.

“I think we need to talk y/n.” he says as he rests his hand on your shoulder, as he leads you to one of the bar stools that sit where the kitchen island was, as you sit down on one of them, as you watch as Paul pours two cups of coffee.

“So yesterday, that wasn’t you just eating too fast was it.” Paul said, as he passed the cup to you.

“No, it wasn’t.” you answered, as you saw his face fall.

“He, is or well was controlling how much i was eating during the day, which wasn’t much, so when i saw all that food yesterday. I guess my system was used to eating less, which led to the vomiting.” You explain, as you see that same dark expression pass across Paul’s face at the mention of this.

“How long has it been going on?” He asked, partially not wanting to know the answer.

“Honestly, I can’t really say. One second, he was the guy and i mean the guy. The one that i saw myself marrying at some point and then it all switched, like everything he was before was an act.” You explain, still in disbelief at the turn that your relationship took with Andrew.

“I made some calls, and Larry, the man that the band hires for protection, he called and said that the cops have Andrew and are holding him until you come down to the station and explain it. I already tried to explain the situation to them, even Larry wanted to so you wouldn’t have to go in. But you have to go down to the police station and tell them about the history of abuse.” Paul explains slowly, watching your reaction.

“You think he’s going to stay in prison? ‘Cause i know he doesn’t have a record.” You reply.

“That shouldn’t matter, you have me and Larry vouching for you, to add onto your story.” Paul said, as his hand touched yours.

“It shouldn’t matter that he doesn’t have a record, an abuser is an abuser and he’s going to go to prison for it trust me.” Paul continued, as he squeezed your hand affectionately.

“You drink your coffee and I’m going to go take a shower, and then we can go to the station.” Paul said as you found yourself nodding, and not processing this information until you noticed Paul walking up the stairs.

Andrew could be going to jail for a long time. You thought, as you felt a small smile start to form at the thought.  
\--  
You were getting your coffee, and opened up the fridge, since it had been a week. So you were starting to feel comfortable in Paul’s home. You were grabbing the creamer from the fridge when you heard a noise as you eyebrows furrowed and you had the sense that someone was watching you.

You closed the fridge and turned around and was met with 3 guys standing in the kitchen, as you dropped the creamer all over the kitchen floor, as you gaped at them.

“Holy shit….” You say as you look at them all collectively, as you were met face to face with the members of KISS, minus Paul of course, as you heard the shower running upstairs.

You looked at all of them, and noticed that Tommy was holding a guitar, but not in a relaxed way, but tense like he was waiting to use it on you in case he had to, as Eric was standing behind him, almost like he was using the taller man as a defense mechanism. And then your eyes landed on Gene, who had his arms crossed across his chest as he was looking down at you through his sunglasses.

You all collective had the same look on your faces, you were all surprised.

“Should we call the cops?” You hear Eric ask, as you look at them, as you stood there and went from stunned fan to “holy crap, I might be in danger” mode.


	6. Chapter 6

“Should we call the cops?” Eric asked again, as he looked from you, to Tommy and then to Gene, as you froze in place, as you hear the sound of feet running down the stairs.

“What’s going on?” You hear Paul say, as he turns the corner into the kitchen, and if you weren’t scared beyond belief, you might have jumped him right then and there, and fullfilled the little fantasy you always had.

Your eyes flickered to him, and you noticed that he was wet, from the shower, and only had a towel that was covering him from the waist down.

Must have heard the commotion and came to see what was up. You thought, as you saw the look of surprise leave his face, as the hand that wasn’t holding onto the towel go across his face, as he groaned.

“I forgot to call you fuck” He said, as your eyebrows furrowed at that sound, cause you’ve never heard him swear before and it sounded odd, as you noticed that Tommy and Eric’s slightly smiled at that, as they looked from Paul and then back to you.

“Yeah, if you were busy, we would understood.” Eric said in a knowing tone, as he smiled at Paul, as you noticed that his face got pink that the implication, as he started sputtering, trying to come up with an answer to two of his bandmates knowing smiles, while Gene just glared at you.

“Regardless, we’re here since we were scheduled to rehearse. So get ready, we’ll be out in the studio waiting.” Gene said as he looked at Paul with an air of authority, as Tommy and Eric’s smiling faces fell, and Paul rolled his eyes at that.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes” He said, as all three of them walked out to the back of the house, as he turned to you with a smile on his face.

“Well know you can say that you met the rest of the band.” He said, as your eyes caught sight of a stray water droplet that had not evaporated that was sitting on his chest, and slowly made its way down his chest, across his abdominal muscles, and disappeared underneath the towel.

You cleared your throat that magically became dry, as your eyes left his waist, and saw that he was looking at you again with the same tilted head look that he had given you the first time that he met you. When he had been checking you out, which you could guess that’s what he was doing now, as he shook his head and licked his lips.

“Sorry, i was thinking about something. But I do need to get some clothes on and go out to the studio to rehearse with the guys since they are here. So maybe afterwards we can go to that station and talk to the police about your situation.” Paul said, as he started to walk back up to the master bedroom to go change into some clothes.

“In the meantime make yourself comfortable.” Paul said, as his voice became less apparent as he entered the master bedroom and closed the door.

You sighed, and looked down at the kitchen floor that was covered in coffee creamer, as you grabbed a rag to clean up the mess. As you fought the urge to roll your eyes at the irony.

Make yourself at home. Yeah I am SO making myself comfortable, almost crawling out of my own skin when your bandmates scared the shit out of me. You thought, as you smiled to yourself, because despite the fact that they did startle you, Eric and Tommy did seem nice enough, you didn’t know how you felt about Gene. Because you didn’t know if it was because you just assume that his stage persona would be how he comes off in real life or the fact that he was upset about having something, or rather you possibly being a distraction to Paul.

You sighed again, as you get up off the ground from cleaning the creamer off the kitchen floor and putting the rag on the counter.

Why would i even be thinking that I’m a distraction to Paul for the reasons that I think I would be? I’m spending time at his home because of my psycho boyfriend, and that’s the only reason right? Paul couldn’t possibly have feelings for me? You thought as you shook your head laughing at your own thoughts.

A couple hours later…

Paul opened the door, as you walked through, and saw the frown on his face, as he slipped his sunglasses over his eyes, as you both walked back to where his car was parked outside the police station.

“You know it’s stuff like that, that really makes me question the police sometimes.” Paul said as he clicked the suburban doors to unlock, as you didn’t respond to his statement, as you got into the passenger seat, almost robotically.

“Can you take me back to my apartment?” You ask, as you look over at him, as he was clicking the seatbelt in.

“No.” Paul said automatically, as you looked at him surprised, as he gripped the steering wheel, and sighed.

“sorry , what i meant was, I don’t think that you should be going back to your apartment. I think I’m going to talk to Larry, see if he can talk to the police and explain the situation to them. Because they shouldn’t not have let him out, even if it took you a week to come down.” Paul said, as you looked at his hands that were on the steering wheel, gripping it so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

“They said that they had to let him go after 72 hours because they couldn’t get any information out of him, plus like i told you he doesn’t have a record.” You explain in a sad tone.

“I’m sure that by now the locks got changed on the apartment and I know that Amanda is probably worried, and i need to be getting back to work.” You say, in a more stern tone, as you look at Paul, as he starts the car, and instead of going back to his house, he starts to drive towards your apartment.

“Can I use your phone to call Amanda, to make sure she’s there so i can get in the place?” You ask, as he grabs his phone out of his pocket, and hands it to you, as you dial her number.

“Amanda, it’s y/n. I know it’s been a bit since i talked to you, but I’m headed towards the apartment and I don’t have my keys, so I’m going to buzz in ok?” You ask over the line, as you listen to your roommate.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon, bye.” You say as you hang up the phone.

“Thanks.” You say, as you look at Paul, as he smiles slightly. 

“Hey letting you make a call is nothing Y/n.” he said with a shake of his head.

“No, I mean for everything. Thank you.” You said, as you placed your hand on top of his that was resting on the center console, as you watched as his eyes went to where your hands were.

\--  
“Can i walk you up?” Paul asked, as he parked the car outside your building.

“Yeah.” You replied, as you nodded with a smile on your face.

Plus you never know, Andrew might be lurking around a corner somewhere just waiting for you. You thought, as you fought back the urge to cringe, as you both got out of the car and walked up to the entrance to the apartment building.

You buzzed your apartment, as you heard the door click open, as Amanda buzzed you in, as you walked behind Paul, as you both slowly walked up the flights of stairs to your apartment.

You went to grab for your key in your pocket, and rolled your eyes.

Duh, you left your keys in your purse which is in the apartment. You thought, as you walked up to your building as Paul followed behind you, as you knocked on the door and waited for your roommate, Amanda to open the door.

From the outside you heard a lot of unlocking sounds, before the door was opened, and you smiled at your roommate, who looked at you surprise, and then looked passed you, and at Paul, as you saw her eyes go from you to Paul as her smile widened.

“So your the one that Y/n is always talking about.” She says as you feel like you want to dig a hole, push your friend/roommate in it.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you talk about me alot I take it?” Paul asked, as you feel your face heat up, as you go to walk into the apartment.

“No, she’s exaggerating. Right Amanda?” You say as you make eye contact with your roommate, as she rolls her eyes.

“Do you want to come in?” Amanda asked as she elbowed you in your side.

“Yeah do you want to come in? You can actual see the shoebox I live in.” You say laughing, as Paul shook his head.

“I would love to. Then I’m going to talk to your super about getting the locks changed.” Paul said, as he stepped into your apartment and closed the door behind him.

“Y/N, go show him your room.” Amanda said as you felt like your eyes were going to bug out of your head, as you saw him smile at the little comment as he looked around the living area, because the last time he was here he was too busy trying to take you away from Andrew to even take in the place that you were living in.

You were trying to signal to Amanda to stop, as you felt Paul’s hand take yours, as he slowly walked to your bedroom, as you narrowed your eyes at Amanda before turning to follow Paul.

Once Paul closed the door to your bedroom, you felt like you were having a panic attack.

As Paul was looking around your bedroom, and fixing his clothes in the full-length mirror that was on the other side of the room.

“You ok Y/n?” Paul asked as he looked at you through the mirror. As you were leaning against the door, trying to take deep breaths.

“I was just messing with your roommate. We aren’t going to do anything. Because I am just getting out of a marriage and you are still dealing with Andrew.” Paul said, as you focused on his words.

“Plus I get to see your room.” Paul said, as you were still thinking about his words and their implication, as Paul opened up your closet, and he looked at you with a big smile on his face.

“Didn’t know someone was a big fan of mine.” Paul said, as you groaned, as he turned on the light and on one side of the closet was a big poster of him back from the 70s.

“You already knew that.” You say, as you try to not hold eye contact with him, as he laughed lightly.

“It’s fine, doesn’t bother me.” Paul said, as he noticed something.

“Did Andrew come back and pick up his stuff?” Paul asked as you shook your head.

“No, he didn’t keep his stuff here. He has his own apartment.” You explain, as you felt the mood shift in the room.

“Which reminds me, I’m going to talk to the super about getting the locks changed. I’ll be right back.” Paul said as he walked out of your room, and you noticed that Amanda was in the kitchen with a big grin on her face, as Paul walked out of the apartment.

“Nothing happened. He’s going to talk to the super about getting someone over here to change the locks, so Andrew can’t get back in.” You explain.

“Nothing happened. Of course nothing happened, you were only in there with him for like 3 minutes. Unless, well...was it that quick or?” Amanda asked honestly, as you went to punch her in the arm as you two laughed.

“He said that he wasn’t trying to start anything, just trying to mess with you.” You explain, as you look at what Amanda was doing.

“Your cooking? Why are you cooking?” You ask, starting to get nervous.

“I was thinking about asking him to stay with us for dinner, maybe a couple of drinks too.” Amanda replies with a smile.

“No, after probably having to bribe the super to get someone out here to change locks for us, he’s going home.” You say as you shake your head.

“Come on, can’t I just push you two together? He makes you happy. You were happy for weeks since you met him outside the classroom. And when he was your knight and shining armour helping you after you sprained your ankle? You think someone would let someone just stay at their house for an entire weekend if he didn’t just like you to?” Amanda asked, as you smiled slightly.

“He did hint at something. But he said it himself, he’s getting over a marriage and I’m trying to get rid of an abusive boyfriend. So we both aren’t in a situation to be dating each other.” You say, just as the door to the apartment opens up.

“Sorry if I was taking so long. I managed to convince your super to get someone down here. But I guess the usual locksmith can’t make it. So he’s offered to have you guys stay in a different apartment until the locksmith can come tomorrow to change out the locks and give you a copy of new keys.” Paul explained, as he smiled at the food that Amanda was making.

“You know you can stay for dinner. I always end up making way too much for us to eat. Unless you have somewhere to go?” Amanda asked, as you rolled your eyes, and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

“No, I’d be more than happy to stay for dinner. It would give me an opportunity to learn more about y/n.” Paul said, as he went to take off his jacket.  
\-----

1 hour later…

More than a couple of beers and an entire pan of lasagna gone between the three of them, You down the last of your beer and set it on the table.

“I gotta say that was the best lasagna ever.” You say slowly, trying to concentrate on the table because you felt like the room was spinning.

“You guys are supposed to be staying in the other apartment tonight, I’ll take you to it.” Paul said, as he went to get up, and stopped to get ahold of the back of the chair.

“Actual, I just need to talk to y/n for a bit, sit back down and we’ll be back in a second.” Amanda said, as she took ahold of your arm and pulled you into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“We both know he’s not going to be driving home tonight, so I’ll take the other apartment for the night, while you two stay here.” Amanda said with a smile on her face, as you frowned.

“I’m slightly drunk not stupid Amanda. Plus we barely know each other. And frankly if I were to do him I would want him to remember it in the morning.” You say, as you leave the kitchen.

“I’ll set up the couch for you.” You say, as you go to grab a couple of extra blankets and pillows for Paul’s makeshift bed.

“Your supposed to be staying in the other apartment tonight.” Paul said, as he moved to walk towards you but stumbled.

“You are staying on the couch, while I stay in my room, and Amanda is going to stay in the other apartment for tonight.” You explain, as you look up at your roommate.

“That’s not the point of getting the other apartment to use.” Paul said slowly, as you smiled and sat him down the couch.

“Yeah well I’ll have you here, and Amanda can actually sleep through the night without me being up all night.” You explain.

“Your sure?” Amanda said, as she went to go grab a bag to put some clothes in.

“Yeah we’ll be fine. See you in the morning.” You said as you hugged her.

“I know what you were trying to do. The thought was very sweet but I don’t think either of us is even ready for something like that.” You whispered to Amanda, as you pulled away and smiled.

“Which means eventually then. Got it.” Amanda said as she went to finish packing her bag, as she winked at you.

“See you both tomorrow.” Amanda said, as she went out the door.

“I was supposed to show you where the apartment was.” Paul said, as you shook your head.

“She can find out from the super.” You reply, as you set the blankets and pillows next to Paul on the couch.

“Alright, good night.” Paul said, as he went to take off his shoes.

“Night.” You said, as you went to go into your bedroom.

And after stepping foot into the bedroom, you remembered that you didn’t even wash the dishes.

As you stepped out and looked up, you caught Paul taking off his shirt, and you froze.

“why did we have to drink tonight?” You thought to yourself, as you felt your throat go dry, as your eyes traveled down further.

Right where Paul’s hands were to unclasp his belt.

“I really shouldn’t be watching him undress. I can just wash the dishes tomorrow morning.” You thought, as you blinked and found that you weren’t turning away.

“What am i doing?” You ask yourself as you close your bedroom door.

“We’re both drunk...and I need to sleep.” You say aloud, as you change into pajamas and get into bed.  
\--

Paul woke up amongst the darkness, in the most uncomfortable position. He rubbed his neck, and looked into the darkness trying to catch his bearings, as he got up from the couch and walked to the fridge to get some water.

And then slowly walked towards your bedroom, opening the door, and climbed into bed next to you.


	8. Chapter 8

You were walking, and you had no idea where you were, except that it just looked like a maze of concrete walls. You looked down at what you were wearing.

A KISS t-shirt, jeans and some flats.

“What?” You think, as you hear explosions and freeze.

“Ok what the hell was that???” You say aloud, as you don’t know if you should walk away from the sound or go towards it.

And then the shouting. But not in a bad way, which made you walk towards the sound to see what the commotion was about.

As you were just walking around a corner to get to the source of the noise, you were almost knocked down.

“Woah y/n!” You hear, as you stumble backwards and catch yourself as you feel a hand go to your wrist to help you.

“Hey, you gotta watch where your walking.” You hear, as you look up and see that Gene Simmons in full makeup and costume was towering over you.

And his makeup looked like hell, like it was melting off his face. As you look him up and down and notice that his costume was covered in blood as well.

You were going to reply, but did not get a chance to as right behind him Eric and Tommy collided with him.

“Hey Gene what are you doing? I do want to get out of this costume and take a shower TODAY!” Eric shouted behind him, as he tried to push past him.

And once he noticed you, his expression went from annoyed to happy almost.

“Hey y/n what are you back here?” He asked, as you noticed that Tommy was shaking his head.

“Remember the last time?” Tommy asked rhetorically, which got a more expressional response than a verbal one because you noticed that Gene and Eric pulled the same facial expression at Tommy’s question.

“Yeah let’s tell him she’s here then get as far away as possible.” Eric said, as he laughed elbowed Gene before they made their way past you.

“Hey Paul, y/n is right over here.” You hear from Tommy as he shouts behind him in the direction that they were coming from.

As you heard swishing and footsteps coming from what you guessed was the stage they were coming off of.

“God y/n you scared the crap outta me.” Paul said as he rounded the corner, makeup smeared on his face.

“Sorry, I guess I got turned around down here.” You say calmly. As you looked up at Paul you noticed that they guys were slowly trying to get away from the two of you, as Paul sighed.

“It’s because of last time.” Paul said simply, as he looked up at his retreating bandmates.

“We said we were sorry about last time!” Paul shouted, as Tommy, Gene and Eric collectively looked back at the two of you then at each other.

“Yeah no, we don’t want to get caught in that awkwardness again.” Eric said with a laugh, as Gene and Tommy started laughing as well, as you felt your face heat up, despite the fact that you had no idea what they were even referring to.

“Come on, I need to get out of this.” Paul said as he took your hand in his and walked you to a room that had his name on it.

You walked inside, and got a quick look, eyeing a vanity in the corner with a chair in front of it, covering a plethora of makeup and brushes along with a picture of Evan and a picture of yourself that was on the mirror. Then there was a rack where he costume was probably placed on hangars for him to put on.

And that was as far as you got before you felt him spin your around, with you ending you with your back to his chest.

“I missed you.” He said, as he started kissing your neck.

“But remember, you are supposed to stay by the stage, don’t want you straying to far away.” He said against your neck, as you nodded automatically, cause you honestly didn’t think you could even reply coherently.

And then he was pulling you closer to him, and you could feel everything.

“Thought you wanted to take of your outfit?” You asked breathlessly, as you struggled to remain focused, especially not on the feeling of this person that you have had a crush on since the first time you heard your very first KISS song when you were a young girl, totally grinding against you.

“Well we could have a little fun.” He murmured against your neck, as you smiled.

“Now I’m starting to understand what the guys were talking about earlier. Am I close to thinking what they possibly walked in on?” You ask, as you feel Paul smiled against your neck.

“It wasn’t so much as walk in on, then walking past. We didn’t even get into a room. And there was some definite dry humping and making out going on.” Paul said, as you felt his arms go around you for a moment as he gently kissed your neck, which was such a contrasting difference from how he was kissing you before.

“I love you y/n.” He said, as you started feeling it all fade away.

You tried to hold onto his arms to keep you grounded, but everything was fading away fast.  
\--------

 

You were laying in bed comfortable as ever, as you moved slightly in your sleep. Tossing and turning, before opening your eyes, and blinking.

That was a dream? How in the hell was that a dream? That felt so real. You thought, as you blinked again, and really took everything in about the dream.

And now I’m horny great. You thought, as you felt something next to your side, as you tried to move, and when you did, whatever was next to you, moved with you.

You turned around quickly and saw that Paul, Paul Stanley was laying next to you in your bed in nothing but boxers.

And as you were overcoming the shock, you also realize what you were feeling in your dream was probably from him. Being right up on you, probably grinding up on you. All the while in your sleep.

Paul Stanley grinded on you in your sleep, and your just laying here like a stupid person? You thought

Before you could even do anything, Paul started moving around in his sleep, as he rubbed his eyes and opened them and looked automatically at you.

And you could tell he was just as shocked as you were.

“What is going on? How did i end up in here?” He asked aloud, probably more to himself than to you.

“I went to sleep last night on the couch in the living room right? Cause you know I wouldn’t--” Paul said, as he went to get up, but took a second, and covered his lower half with the blanket.

And you could tell that he was visibly turning pink.

He cleared his throat, as the look of shock was replaced by a small smile.

“You know I wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t have come in here. I probably got up in the middle of the night and wasn’t thinking. I probably thought i was at my house and woke up on the couch and wanted to sleep in my bed.” Paul explained.

“I know you wouldn’t have come in unless well it was probably mutual. I get it. Nothing happened I’m good. Are you good?” You asked, as you saw the look of relief and yet a bit of sadness wash over his face, as he took your hand.

“Y/n, you had someone in your life that hurt you, you don’t have to brush this off. I’m sorry that I came in here. I’m just going to go.” Paul said as he quickly got up out of your bed, and went to walk into the living room, grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on.

While you were still sitting on your bed confused.

“Wait, why are you leaving? I said that it was fine. You didn’t do anything. I mean mind you, you being next to me while i was dreaming about you was very interesting.” You say, as you see Paul look at you through the doorway, as he stopped buttoning up his shirt, and furrowed his brows at what you just confessed.

“You were dreaming about me?” He asked as a smile danced across his face, as you smiled, back feeling your face heat up slightly.

“Yes, yes I did. And little Paul made an appearance as well.” You say, as you gestured to around his waist, as you see Paul go from smiling, to smiling wider and than laughing as you started laughing as well.

“I’m sorry about that. Can’t say that I ever really grinded up on someone in my sleep.” Paul said, as he shook his head, as he groaned, before going back to buttoning up his shirt.

And in this moment, Amanda decided to come back, as the door opened, as you heard some sputtering on Amanda’s end, before she cleared her throat, and Paul looked up at her, with a straight face, before glancing in your direction with a suspicious look on his face.

“Hi Amanda, how did you sleep?” Paul asked nonchalantly, as you heard Amanda walk futher into the small living room, and into the kitchen, totally silent.

Probably debating if she’s going to have to punch his out of not. You thought, as you smiled, and tried to fight the urge to laugh.

“Good, did you?” Amanda said, as you heard the coffee maker being opened and coffee container being opened and a paper filter being placed into the coffee pot, as Amanda was scooping up the grounds and placing them into the coffeemaker. Then grabbing some water and putting it into the back of the coffeemaker, as the sound of the coffee percolating filled the 2 bedroom apartment.

And you needed to get up, to make sure Amanda didn’t clock Paul upside the head for her assuming that he slept with you last night.

“Good morning!” you say loudly, as you through the living room, past Paul and into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee cup for yourself, Amanda and Paul, as you tapped your fingers against the kitchen counter as you took a chance and glanced at your friend and roommate, as she gave you a look that said it all.

What happened last night? Her facial expression asked, as you smiled slightly, as you went to fill all 3 coffee cups full of coffee, passing one to Amanda, as she fixed her cup like she liked it, as you watched as she proceeded to open up at least 5 packets of sugar and filled the cup with coffee creamer to disguise the fact that what she was drinking was coffee.

Then you went to give Paul his cup of coffee, as he was trying to find his shoes.

“Here, I don’t know what you like but there’s sugar and creamer on the counter” You said, as Paul smiled, as he walked into the kitchen.

As Amanda kind of stiffened as he came into the little kitchen, as he poured some creamer and added a bit of sugar into his cup.

“Don’t worry nothing happened last night. Just slept off the booze. I wouldn’t do anything to y/n Amanda. She’s a nice person and from the impression that I got from my son, that adores her, I sure as hell am not going to let that Andrew guy come back. I like her, I do, I can see something with her. But I want to make sure that I am ready for another relationship and I want to wait until she is ready to get back into one. So, if you need anything, here is my number, call whenever.” Paul whispered, as he grabbed a stray piece of paper and wrote down a collection of numbers and slide it to her, before taking a sip of his coffee.

From whatever the exchange was that happened between Amanda and Paul, you could tell it was something that affected your friend, as you saw her nod slightly, as she placed her hand on his arm slightly, as you heard a whispered reply.

“Thank you. For helping with Andrew and with y/n. She seems to really really like you. I hope that we get to see more of you around here.” Amanda said in a whispered reply, as she smiled up at him, and turned to face you with a big smile on her face at you.

“What?” You ask, as Amanda shook her head, as she glanced back at Paul, as they shared a look that you didn’t understand.

Paul took a quick glance at his watch and you could swear his eyes grew like twice their normal size.

“Crap I have to go. I’m going to be late for a rehearsal. But thanks for the food and the booze last night. I can check quickly with the super when the locks are going to get changed on the apartment, and y/n I’ll see you at Evan’s school monday.” Paul listed off, before grabbed his shoes putting htem on quickly before grabbing his leather jacket and sunglasses before leaving the apartment in rush.

As you and Amanda just looked at the door to the apartment kind of in shock at how quickly he left.

“Well I have to say Y/n, I like this one. And he has money, like buckets of money.” Amanda said approvingly, as you smiled at your friend.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Amanda. He’s just a friend, and I’m a substitute at his son’s school. Nothing is going to happen.” You say, as you shake your head in disbelief at your friend’s words.

“Well, look at it like this then. What good friend would take you home to rest your ankle when you barely know them. Then get their body guard to come after your abusive boyfriend. Then when he finds out that said boyfriend got out of jail, ends up staying the night at your apartment to make sure that you are safe? I mean yeah some friends, maybe. Possible boyfriend material, ding ding ding baby!” Amanda said as you laughed.

“Ok, well let me tell you about this morning then, cause that is going to blow your mind.” You say, as you go to sit down on the couch, as Amanda goes to sit next to you, setting her coffee cup on the little table, as she faced you.

“Do i need snacks? I think i’m going to need snacks for this…” Amanda said, as you laughed, as she went to the kitchen to grab random bags of snack food, before coming back to sit next to you.

“Well after you left, I went to go to sleep and i realize that I forgot to go clean the dishes, I go to walk out and there is Paul undressing himself, and I was just in the doorway totally drooling all over myself like an idiot. And then..” You say retelling the events of last night and telling your friend about the dream that you had, with implications of what happened when you woke up.

And as you were retelling this story to your best friend, all you could think about was what she had been telling you.

Paul is more than a friend.


End file.
